1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module of an image scanning device, and in particular to an optical module combined with a transmitting and carrying structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a scanner using a CIS optical module, the optical module is moved along the bottom face of the glass window to scan the document placed on the top face of the glass window of the scanner. Thus, the optical module needs to cooperate with a transmitting and carrying structure.
The transmitting and carrying structure of an optical module includes a slotted seat, at least one spring, and a shaft. The optical module and the spring are mounted in the slotted seat, and the spring is used to push the optical module toward the glass window. The shaft is fixed in the scanner and is passed through the slotted seat. The slotted seat can be moved along the shaft.
A single shaft may be used to support the optical module. Since the shaft is located under the optical module, the scanner may have a greater height and does not satisfy the light and thin requirements. If the single shaft is mounted to a side of the optical module, the optical module cannot be well balanced, and the obtained image quality is worse.
Alternatively, two shafts may be used to support the optical module, so that the optical module may be well balanced. However, the fabrication cost is increased. In addition, it is difficult to control the two shafts to be parallel with each other.